


The Airmen

by FrenchDreamer



Series: Another Little Prince [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchDreamer/pseuds/FrenchDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The "behind the scenes" of The Rose and The Fox. Sometimes about our favorite couple, sometimes about other characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Puckurt summer

Puck and Kurt were installed on Kurt's bed, sat next to each other, leaning against the headboard. It was the end of June; Kurt had his summer free and had returned to spend time with family in Lima. Puck was visiting also in their small town in Ohio and had made a visit to the family of his best friend. And finally, the two young men had found themselves talking in Kurt's room who had confessed his recent breakup with Adam.

"Why? Why is everything always falling apart around me like that?"

"I don't know Kurt. Maybe we all have like a big counter for what should go wrong in our lives and once the counter is at zero, only good things happen. Tell yourself that yours is well under now."

"Puck, your reasoning will always amaze me." Kurt said, laughing.

"I rather see you like this. I love hearing you laugh."

"I miss him." Kurt said serious again.

"Who? Blaine, Finn or Adam?"

"I ... uh ... All three actually, I think. It seems different with Adam but I miss him too."

"What's different?"

"I hadn't opened my heart to him completely as with Blaine and it's far less definitive than Finn. But it was still nice to have someone to talk to, to take in my arms. He made me laugh. And sex with him it was good. Not like with Blaine of course, but he was gentle, tender. I felt I was ... important to him."

"Sex? Seriously Kurt?"

"What? Don't act as if it was bothering you to talk about it."

"You know me; I have no problem with that. What amazes me is that you talk about it like that. Guess it changed you taking a cock up in your ass."

"Noah!" Kurt said indignantly. "That's not it. Okay, technically, it's like that but it's not just mechanics."

"How would I know?"

"I don't know. You really never had any feeling for any of the girls you slept with?"

"Only one. She changed my life and I changed hers forever. We are bound now."

"Quinn?" Kurt asked softly.

Puck nodded, his eyes shining with tears. Kurt moved closer to him and hugged him. Puck nestled his head in Kurt's neck and pressed against him.

"You smell good." Puck muttered as Kurt stroked his back.

"Armani."

"What?"

"My aftershave. It's Armani."

"It's really Armani or you have watched a little too much Teen Wolf?"

"You don't have the right to make fun if you recognized the reference."

"Okay, I recognized the reference."

The two boys tightened a little more against each other and Puck felt Kurt's half hard cock against his thigh.

"Sorry about that." Kurt mumbled drawing back his hips.

Puck pressed his lips against Kurt's neck and gently sucked the skin.

"Puck ... what are you doing?"

"Shh, let yourself go babe." Puck whispered against his skin, rolling him on his back before resuming sucking Kurt's neck.

"Every ... body ... will see the mark." Kurt protested but letting him do anyway.

"You'll only have to say that Adam did it before you came here."

While continuing to leave his mark in the neck of the New Yorker, Puck slipped a hand between them to cup it around the bulge in the pants of Kurt who couldn't stop his hips from rising up, seeking for a little more friction.

Puck gently stroked him through his pants that quickly became very uncomfortable because they were already very tight in normal times. Lying next to Kurt, sliding his lips along his neck, Puck slid his fingers up to the button of his lover's jeans.

"Can I?" he asked in a whisper against Kurt's ear.

"Yes. Please, yes." Kurt almost screamed.

Puck suppressed a chuckle and slowly unbuttoned the jeans before slipping his hand inside. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief as Puck uttered a grunt of excitement realizing that Kurt wasn't wearing any underwear. He slid his hand along the taut cock, pressing hard because of the tightness of the pants.

"Fuck, Puck." Kurt exclaimed.

"You like it babe?" Puck asked against his neck.

"Yes. Oh yes. Keep going please."

"I ... I can lower your pants a little?"

Kurt nodded and lifted his hips to let Puck get his jeans under his buttocks, releasing his cock.

"Fuck, Kurt, your cock is beautiful." Puck breathed enclosing it with his fingers, squeezing experimentally.

The small groan of pleasure that escaped from Kurt's lips went straight to the crotch of the pool cleaner who felt himself getting hard in his pants. He gave a little jerk against the mattress, getting some friction on his cock.

He slid his thumb against the sensitive head, his fingers surrounding Kurt's dick. Kurt gave a little jerk, forcing Puck's fist to go back and forth on his cock. Puck took that as a cue and began to slowly stroke Kurt's cock.

The throaty noises Kurt was emitting under the effect of pleasure aroused Puck more.

"Oh Puck, oh yes, like that, feels good."

"You like that babe? You gonna come?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Harder. Oh yes." Kurt was crying, planting his fingers into Puck's shoulders.

"You turn me on Kurt." Puck whispered, accelerating his movements.

Kurt fell silent when he came, his mouth forming an O as he was breathing heavily. Puck followed him shortly after, marveling at Kurt's face bathed in pleasure. They gradually caught their breath.

"I can't believe I just had sex with you." Kurt whispered.

"I can't believe I just came in my pants." Puck said laughing.

Kurt grabbed some tissues on his nightstand to wipe what he could on himself and gave one to Puck.

"Thank you."

"You regret?" Kurt asked.

"No? And you?"

"No."

"So ... what do we do now?"

"I don't know." Kurt said, getting up of bed to go to his closet.

He took off his jeans and replaced them by black sweatpants. He took off his shirt now stained and threw it into his basket dirty laundry keeping his white tank top. He turned to Puck and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't want to commit myself in a relationship now. I just broke up from Adam, I haven't moved on yet. I don't even think I really moved on from Blaine."

"You'll never move on from Blaine. We all know that. You're meant for each other. There will necessarily be a time when you'll end up back together and you'll make lots of gay babies together."

"You know Puck; I remind you that you just had sex with a man. I think you're part of the club now."

"You don't really need to remind me, I have evidence in my pants, it's not particularly pleasant."

"You can take a shower if you want." Kurt said, pointing to the door of the adjoining bathroom. "I'm going to see if my father has clothes that you can borrow. There are towels in the cabinet on the right."

Puck took a quick shower and dried off, a small knock sounded at the door.

"Noah, can I come in?"

"Yes babe." Puck replied, without bothering to cover with a towel.

"I’ve found clo ... Oh, oh, sorry, I ... since you told me that I could come in..." Kurt stammered, covering his eyes while laying blindly the clothes on the edge of the sink.

"You're too cute. We just had sex together and you're embarrassed to see me naked?"

"I ... Yes, okay, you have a point."

"Kurt?" Puck stopped him as he was about to leave, making him turn around with a hand on his wrist. "I'll never take Blaine's place, but for now, he's not available and you need comfort. We could just…"

"No Puck, I told you…"

"I know; no serious relationship, no commitment. Just two friends who are there for each other and have good times together occasionally."

Puck ran a finger under chin Kurt's to lift slightly and bent to kiss him. Kurt indulged and kissed back.

"Until you go back to New York. And I go back to LA."

"OK." Kurt said, nodding."Get dressed, it's time for video games. I set the game up."

"If it does you good to have your ass kicked."

"In your dreams Puck." Kurt said turning back to his room.

Puck put on the jeans that Kurt had brought to him, took back the belt on his pants to adjust somehow the pants slightly too large for him. He put the plaid shirt without bothering to button it.

They sat side by side before the game and as always, Kurt won every game. With his natural delicacy, his taste for fashion and musicals, nobody thought that Kurt was good at video games. Finn had found out quite by accident and as he didn't really know how to keep a secret, Puck had quickly been informed. And Kurt had kept the two athletes in check since then.

"I know we said 'until I go back to New York' but ... the next time I go to New York, is in three days, to go with David and Sebastian to the airport ... so ..."

"Let's say until the end of the summer. I'll go with you to New York with the lovers." Kurt let out a small laugh. "What? I said something stupid? "

"No. It's just ... It's still weird to me to call them lovers. They're so not assorted in appearance."

"In appearance only. I'm not a big fan of this Sebastian but somehow it looks like he's good for Dave."

"I think so. So, they sleep here the night before we leave ... You want to come too?"

"I'm counting on it. You know what we should do? We should have a video game marathon. Sam hasn't yet returned home, right? And we invite Artie; he hasn't yet gone to college."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

 

Two days later, the six friends piled into Kurt's room around video games. They hadn't planned to talk about their arrangement, but they didn't have either decided not to talk about it if the opportunity presented itself.

"Kurt, I'd really never thought that you knew how to play video games." Sebastian joked while the New Yorker settled the game

"What, nobody warned him that I'm the king of Mario Kart since I was three?" Kurt falsely wondered.

"Except it's not really Mario Kart you installed there."

"Oh yeah? Oops, too bad. Call of Duty, it's fine with everyone?" Kurt asked.

"You bet it's fine with me, Puck still owes me a rematch." Artie shouted.

"Well, if you think you can beat Puck, good luck, nobody has never managed." Sam said to him wedging against Kurt's bed.

"Nobody huh?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow at Puck.

"That is what Sam thinks, he thinks that if he can't beat me no one can. But actually there is still a person I've never been able to beat." Puck replied with a smirk.

"Seriously Puck, what guy can although keep you in check to Call of?"Sam asked

"Who said it was a guy?" Kurt asked.

"Girls don't play Call of." Artie replied as if It was obvious.

"Why not? After all, Kurt plays it; it's just the same right?" Sebastian joked.

"Scar, please." Dave scolded.

"Watch what you say, man, I can still punch you in the face. It's not want that I am missing since you almost blinded Blaine." Puck interjected.

"Calm down, it was just a joke. However by the way, my sister plays this kind of games and she could totally beat you all."

"That's it yeah." Artie and Sam said in unison.

"I swear, you don't know her, she can be fierce." Sebastian said with a shudder.

"David, it looks like you didn't realize what you were getting yourself into." Kurt teased.

"No, but the rest of the time she is adorable, but with a gamepad in her hands, she makes carnage." Sebastian said with a look of nostalgia.

"Hey, it's okay, I know you miss her, but we'll see her in less than two days." Dave reassured, getting closer to Sebastian and squeezing his hand gently, earning a smile from the other boy.

"OK, that's enough, you'll make me sick to be so adorable you two, grab a controller so we can play." Puck protested for form with even a tiny smile.

"What? You're jealous?" Dave teased.

"Try to beat me and we'll talk later."

"Be careful Puckerman, you take risks, nobody is unbeatable." Sebastian said to him while Dave took a controller.

"Yeah, except that I've never beaten him." Dave said.

They played for hours, changing adversary to each game. And so far, Puck had really won all the games that he had played. Sebastian also won all of his games, even against Dave after they had sworn it was only a game and that whatever the outcome of the fight was, wouldn't change what was between them. To the surprise, Kurt also won all his duels. So they prepared to compete for the first place, even if the other three boys were sure that Puck would be the winner.

Puck and Kurt settled in front of the screen, controllers in hand. They stared defiantly.

"Ready to bite the dust Hummel?" Puck asked.

"Hit me with your best shot Puckerman." Kurt said, raising an eyebrow.

To everyone's surprise, Kurt won and looked his nails casually.

"Oh, by the way. The guy who keeps Puck in check... It's me." he dropped as if it was nothing.

"No way." Sam and Artie said, completely stunned.

"I had warned you. Kurtsy is my worst nightmare at Call of. Especially since he broke up with Adam."

"What?" Dave shouted.

"Oops, sorry babe, I had no idea they didn't know." Puck said guiltily.

"Not yet, but it's fine they'd have finally known."

"Babe? Really Puck?" Sam asked

"What?" Puck replied defensively.

"Oh nothing, just in general, it's the girls with whom you sleep you call babe." Artie remarked.

"No. Way." Sam exclaimed, seeing Kurt blushing to what Artie had said.

"It's nothing, he needed comfort, I was there, that's all." Puck defended himself.

"You really had sex?"

"Depends on what you call having sex." Kurt said, blushing a little.

"But so you're gay Puck?" Sam asked

"No way dude. I'm 99% straight and the remaining 1% is for Kurt."

"So you're together?" Dave asked.

"No, we keep company until the end of the vacation. Then I go back to New York." Kurt said.

"And me to LA. End of story." Puck finished.

"OK, that's all well and good, but now it's my turn to beat you both, in place." Sebastian interjected, taking a controller.

Kurt moved between Puck's legs, back against him and Puck took the remaining controller. They launched the game again and Sebastian won the game. Which earned Sebastian a kiss of congratulations from Dave and Puck a kiss of consolation from Kurt. And whistles from Sam and Artie who felt somewhat apart suddenly.

Kurt took the controller from the hands of Puck and turned his head to Sebastian.

"Ready meerkat? You'll know what it is to lose."

"If this is the case, I put you in my suitcase, maybe you can learn to the defeat to Chloe."

"I hope that's a promise."

But again, it's Sebastian who received the kiss of congratulations from Dave and Kurt and Puck who shared the kiss of consolation.

Artie and Sam took leave and the remaining four shared dinner with Burt and Carole. Kurt had stayed a big part of the afternoon between the legs of Puck and feeling the erection of his lover against his back hadn't really helped to control his own excitement all that time. They had shared hot glances throughout the meal.

"I want you babe." Puck whispered, closing the bedroom door behind them.

"Puck. My parents are in the room next door and Sebastian and Dave in that of the other side."

"I don't care; I really want to make you cum." Puck said taking Kurt in his arms and kissing him. "You're so beautiful when you cum babe."

Kurt groaned into the kiss. He wanted to resist because his parents and his friends were likely to walk in on them, but he had to admit that he really wanted it too. He unbuttoned Puck's pants and slipped his hand inside to stroke him. Puck on his side began to unbutton a button on Kurt's shirt.

"Can I?" Puck asked as permission to undress his lover.

Kurt nodded and Puck slowly unbuttoned his shirt before removing it.

"You know Kurt, these arms you're hiding ... You do well to hide them, they're much too exciting for the world."

"Just, shut up and undressed me, will you." Kurt said, practically tearing Puck's tee shirt.

The two boys clung to each other, their bare skins, burning with desire. Kurt gently pushed Puck against the first wall he found and unbuttoned his pants to let it slide on the legs of the athlete. He looked down at the crotch of Puck, molded in his boxers. He slipped his thumbs in the elastic of the underwear.

"Can I?" Kurt asked.

"Of course you can babe."

Kurt slowly removed the underwear of his lover and held a little cry of surprise to Puck's stiff cock. He couldn't help but wrap it with his fingers as if to verify what his eyes saw.

"Wow, Puck ... you're big." Kurt whispered.

"It ... it's a problem?"

"No. I ... I don't think so." Kurt replied, drawing Puck to the bed passing his hands behind his back. "We'll just have to take a little more time to prepare me." he finished pulling a tube of lube and condoms from his nightstand.

"Uh ... Kurt ... you ... are you sure? None of the girls with whom I was never wanted this ..."

"I'm sure ... Well, only if you want." Kurt said, biting his lip.

"I ... yes ... of course." Puck said, unbuttoning Kurt's pants.

Puck finished to slowly undress Kurt and laid him on the bed.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Can I suck you before? No, wait, forget it, I've never done this before, it wouldn't be good for you."

"Puck. Shut up." Kurt said; a hand on Puck’s cheek. He grabbed a condom and unrolled it with an expert hand on his cock. "Less talk, more action."

Puck smiled and settled between Kurt's thighs.

"Some tips for me?"

"You've never been on the receiving end of a blowjob, Puck?"

"Yes, but I've never been on the giving end."

"Just do whatever you think is good. It should be fine okay."

"Okay."

Puck leaned slowly and gently flicked his tongue along Kurt's stretched cock who moaned slightly.

"You must be silent babe." Puck whispered before returning to the task.

Kurt bit his lip to hold back his moans while Puck was slowly taking him in his mouth. He applied himself a while to make his lips go back and forth on the taut member but suddenly Kurt firmly pushed him.

"What's going on? I'm doing something wrong?" Puck worried.

"On the contrary. I don't want it to end too soon."Kurt whispered.

"Oh, OK. And ... now what?"

"We must prepare me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about babe."

"I'll do it, it'll be easier." Kurt said, grabbing the bottle of lube he had set aside.

He put it on his fingers and warmed it a little. Then he slowly inserted a finger in him, trying not to moan. Gradually, he added another finger, then another. As a precaution, he added one more. Puck watched him in awe, mouth open, without moving.

"You can stop staring at me like that and move your ass a little?" Kurt snapped. "The condom won't put itself alone."

Puck seemed to get out of his reverie and began to move, placing a condom expertly. Meanwhile, Kurt had removed his fingers and was on his knees facing the headboard to which he held onto.

"Are you coming or I need to send you a personal invitation?" Kurt said impatiently looking over his shoulder.

"Bossy!" Puck exclaimed, approaching. "Are you sure, really?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Just go ... slowly okay?"

Puck moved behind his lover and placed his cock at Kurt's entrance. He began to sink slowly, hands on Kurt's hips to hold him in place. Kurt closed his eyes, biting his lip and slightly tightening his fingers around the headboard.

"Gosh, you're so tight! You sure you're okay?" Puck asked, making small circles with thumbs over Kurt's lower back.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine. Keep going. Slowly."

Puck went on sinking very slowly until he felt his hips pressing against Kurt's ass.

"Fuck. You're huge. Don't move okay? Just give me a minute."

"OK. Tell me when you're ready."

Puck stood still in Kurt and moved his hands to stroke his back soothingly.

"OK, move now."

"Yes master." Puck said, pulling off slowly to plunge back.

He began to thrust very slowly. Kurt started to moan a little, Puck leaned forward, putting a hand over his mouth while kissing his neck.

"Shh babe. We don't want your parents to catch us." Puck whispered in the ear of Kurt.

Puck kept pounding into him slowly. Kurt felt the pleasure building gradually in him, biting in Puck's hand to keep himself from moaning.

"You take me so well babe; you're so perfect around my cock." Puck encouraged in his lover's ear.

Puck slid his free hand under Kurt and grabbed his cock, stroking him at the pace of his thrusts in him. It didn't take more for Kurt to come, trembling against his lover, his muscles tightening around Puck's dick who came too after a few more thrusts, stilled in Kurt. He pulled off slowly, drawing a small wince to Kurt.

He took off his condom, tied it and threw it in the wastebasket. Kurt didn't move, trying to breathe normally.

"Hey babe? Everything okay?" Puck worried.

"Yes, everything's fine, everything's just fine."

"You intend to sleep in this position then?" Puck asked with a laugh.

Kurt turned his head toward his friend with a glare that impressed Puck.

"OK, need help?" Puck said, gently massaging Kurt's fingers that loosened.

He detached Kurt's hands from the headboard and gently manipulated him to lie on his side, back to him. He took care of removing the condom that Kurt had kept to avoid soiling the sheets too much and threw it. Then he pressed himself against Kurt's back, engulfing him in his arms.

"This is the right side of the bed? You sleep on the other side usually maybe."

"No, it's perfect."

Puck pulled the sheets onto them and clasped Kurt again. He went to gently stroke Kurt's cheek with his thumb and felt the moisture that was there.

"You crying babe? Did I hurt you?"

"No. No. You were perfect. Even more than perfect."

"So what is it?"

"You're not Blaine. I'm sorry, this is ... it's not your fault. I shouldn't have told you that. Forget it."

"No Kurt. You remember, the two of us no commitment, I'm not your boyfriend. But I'm your friend. You can talk to me okay? Especially about Blaine. I'm the first Klaine shipper babe."

"I know it was me who broke up with him, it was me who took the decision. He hurt me so much when he told me that he had cheated on me. But he's there, he's still there. He's like seeped beneath my skin and there's nothing I can do to bring him out."

"Talk to him. And listen to him."

"It's too late, he has Colin now. I can't do that to them."

"Blaine deserves you to let him explain himself. And that Colin you say? Either he's a moron and we don't care about him. Or he's a good guy and he deserves either to be able to keep his story with Blaine who will have resolved his old issues with you or to know as soon as possible that he'll never replace you."

"Since when did you become so wise?" Kurt asked, laughing.

"I don't know. It was possibly just once; make the most of it."

"You know, if you put Blaine aside, it was really good. You're gifted."

"I already know that, that's why I have a free pass for Cougar Town."

"Silly you." Kurt said, giving a slap on Puck's hand.

"Come on, sleep now babe."

* * *

 

The next day they had accompanied Dave and Sebastian at the airport. The two boys had said goodbye with difficulty when Dave had had to board, leaving Sebastian who would board in a different plane two hours later. Kurt noticed that Dave had said'' I love you'' to Sebastian just before they parted but Sebastian had not replied. Used to often exchange these words with the boyfriends he had had, he thought it was weird and couldn't help asking Sebastian.

"You don't love him?" Kurt asked innocently to Sebastian as they settled for a coffee.

"Who?"

"Your boyfriend. He said you 'I love you' before leaving and you didn't reply."

"It's not because I didn't say him that I don't feel it."

"Why don't you tell him if you love him?"

"I don't know, it's just not some words I say easily."

"But we're not talking about one of your hookups after a night at Scandals. We talk about your boyfriend, who's just flying to meet your family."

"In fact, it is not yet boarded the plane, he is passing security."

"Sebastian, don't change the subject."

"I can't ... I can't explain why but they're just words, it proves nothing. It's so easy to say them, but it means nothing."

"I think if he's telling you so is that he means it. He didn't say 'I think I love you' as he told me, he said 'I love you'. You doubt his word."

"No, of course not. I can see he's sincere, but say it in return, I can't."

"You’ll have to get there though, he needs to hear it, don't you think?"

"Maybe not. Maybe he has no need to hear the words; maybe he just needs to feel that you love him too. He didn't seem to expect an answer. At least not verbally." Puck interfered.

"I hope so. I don't want to lose him because I'm an idiot who just can't say how much I'm crazy about him."

"I've observed you this week and at Finn's funeral. I think I've never heard you say I love you and I haven't heard him telling you so much more. But you have that thing between you; I don't even think that you're aware of it. This is like a small squeeze of the hand, just enough time to think 'I'm here, I love you.' And the message must go through well because there's always a smile that seems to say 'thank you, I love you too.' "

"You've seen it all you?" Kurt asked surprised.

"The privilege of my age." Puck teased.

"Silly, we're the same age." Kurt reminded him.

"Not at all, I'm three months older than you."

After that, the conversation flowed; they talked about everything and nothing. But mostly Dave, Sebastian who hoped his flight would go well, that he could get some sleep on the plane, that he could eat a bit the awful food served on airplanes and especially that his encounter with Marie and Chloe would go smoothly without him. In short, Sebastian was completely anguished at the idea that something could go wrong and that he wouldn't be with Dave at that time.

Once Sebastian had taken his plane, Puck and Kurt went back together to the Bushwick's loft. Kurt lived there alone with Santana since Rachel had moved last summer to settle with Brody. The young woman had become purely unbearable since she had earned a role in a musical in her first year at NYADA and her two roommates had been frankly relieved to see her go. Since then the atmosphere of the loft was once again livable.

Santana had gone a few days on vacation with Brittany, which meant that Puck and Kurt had the apartment to themselves.

"So, what's your work in this big city?"

"I work for the online version of a fashion magazine."

"You don't sing anymore then?"

"I do, in my shower."

"Too bad."

"You know what. We should go to the Call Back tomorrow night. I haven't gone to for centuries."

"The Call Back, what is that?"

"It's a bar. They have open stages. We should go sing."

"It works."

* * *

 

The next evening found the two boys at the Call Back. They sat at a table and Puck went to the bar to get a beer for himself and a mocktail for Kurt. The latter expected his friend at the table, silently humming to the song a girl was slaughtering when he heard his name on the right. He turned his head.

"Kurt? It seemed to me that it was you."

"Blaine. Uh hi. Hi Colin."

The three friends greeted and Kurt suggested they all settled at the same table.

"Where's Adam?" Blaine asked looking toward the bar in search of the British.

"At home. I came up with Puck."

"Hey Blaine. It's been ages since I hadn't seen you." Puck exclaimed, laying Kurt's glass on the table to free one hand and greet Blaine.

"Puck. How's it going in LA?"

"Oh, not too bad. There's enough pool to clean so that I earn my living."

"Blaine, I'm going to the bar, I bring you back something?" Colin asked feeling a little apart.

"Oh, sorry. Colin, I present to you one of my old high school friends, Puck. Puck, this is Colin, my boyfriend."

"Glad to meet you. But as a friend, I must warn you, if you hurt my bro, I'll personally take care of your case."

"As you've handled the case of Kurt when he hurt Blaine becoming estranged or as you took care of the case of Blaine when he cheated on Kurt? Apparently, I'll survive. "Colin said with a shrug. "Blaine, I bring you back something to drink?"

"Uh ... Yes. A beer please." Blaine said a little surprised by Colin's reply.

"What happens to him?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know." Blaine said with a shrug, settling on a chair next to Kurt. "We absolutely have to do a duet Kurt, it's been super long we didn't."

It didn't take long for Kurt and Blaine to go on stage, leaving Colin and Puck behind.

"You've been together for a long time?" Colin asked nonchalantly.

"We're not together." Puck replied.

"Blaine might be naive enough to believe that Kurt is still with Adam but I know he's not."

"And how do you know that, you?"

"Because we talked. Adam and I. I know Adam was seriously considering breaking up with Kurt. I guess he did. Look at them. Adam, you, me, we try to believe that we have our chances but it's hopeless. Drop it before you get too involved, it's a friendly advice."

Puck took a few seconds to think about what Colin had said, looking at the two ex boyfriends singing on stage.

_Holly came from miami f.l.a.  
Hitch-hiked her way across the u.s.a._

_Plucked her eyebrows on the way_  
Shaved her leg and then he was a she  
She says, hey babe, take a walk on the wild side  
Said, hey honey, take a walk on the wild side

_Candy came from out on the island  
In the backroom she was everybody’s darling_

_But she never lost her head_  
Even when she was given head  
She says, hey babe, take a walk on the wild side  
Said, hey babe, take a walk on the wild side  
And the colored girls go

_Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo_

_Little Joe never once gave it away  
Everybody had to pay and pay_

_A hustle here and a hustle there_  
New-York city is the place where they said  
Hey babe, take a walk on the wild side  
I said hey joe, take a walk on the wild side

_Sugar plum fairy came and hit the streets  
Lookin for soul food and a place to eat_

_Went to the Apollo_  
You should have seen him go go go  
They said, hey sugar, take a walk on the wild side  
I said, hey babe, take a walk on the wild side  
All right, huh

_Jackie is just speeding away  
Thought she was James dean for a day_

_Then I guess she had to crash_  
Valium would have helped that dash  
She said, hey babe, take a walk on the wild side  
I said, hey honey, take a walk on the wild side  
And the coloured girls say

_Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo_

"Well thank you. But for me, it's going to be fine because we're not together. His brother was my best friend, I help him when it goes wrong, and that’s all. Look, Colin, I don't wanna tell you what to do, if you feel good with Blaine, then all the better. But I know them well. I practically made them meet, I saw them becoming friends, falling in love without even realizing it, I saw how they were together, I saw how Blaine was devastated when they broke up. You're right about two things I think. The first is that you'd probably better do as Adam; I say this for you, not for them. And you're right; I didn't take care of their cases when they broke up, because they've screwed up both as much at the time."

"So how did you find us?" Kurt asked breathlessly as he sat down next to Puck.

"As usual. Your voices are like made to sing together." Puck replied.

* * *

 

"Erk, what's that?" Kurt asked handing Puck the small bottle that he had passed.

"Sangria. Try one more sip."

"Oh no, no, no."

"Come on, loose a little babe. Look, it's a beautiful day, we're in Central Park and we're 21, we've the right to."

Kurt took a sip, grimacing. Puck had organized this day for Kurt and had refused to tell him what they were going to do. Kurt had some difficulty to let go without knowing what was going to happen.

"Just trust me okay?" Puck said, dragging his friend to a grassy spot.

"If you think I'm going to seat down on the grass, you dream Puckerman. This is a Marc Jacobs." Kurt said, pointing to his sweater.

"Then remove it, it's hot Kurt, what are you doing with a sweater anyway?"

"It wouldn't change anything."

"Why?"

"Because my shirt is also Marc Jacobs."

"Take it off too then."

"Puck, I won't get naked in Central Park just so you can make me sit in the grass."

"I wouldn't mind. But better you know that if you do so, I'll do a little more than make you sit on the grass."

"In what I embarked with you?" Kurt sighed.

"Just a small tour around the block. Relax a little and come here. On my lap, you won't be in the grass."

"Okay."

Kurt sat on the lap of Puck, back against his chest. Puck wrapped his arms around his waist and handed him the bottle.

"Here, drink some more."

"No. Throwing up on Miss Pillsbury once, it's been enough for me."

"Just a sip or two."

"Puck..."

"For me, to be forgiven of breaking my heart at the end of the summer."

"Oh, it's unfair, you agreed from the beginning."

"I've not changed my mind. But come on, just for today."

"Okay." Kurt sighed, taking the bottle and taking a sip.

Puck tightened a little his arms around Kurt's waist and lay down slowly.

"What are you doing?" Kurt exclaimed.

"I settle snugly and watch the clouds." Puck replied.

They remained in this position a while watching the clouds and arguing about the shapes they were seeing in them.

"I'm getting hungry." Kurt finally said.

"I suppose it's time to move to our second destination." Puck said.

"Second destination that is?"

"You'll have to wait for us to be there to find out."

Taking him by the hand, Puck brought Kurt up to a hot dog truck near the park.

"Are you planning to make me eat that?" Kurt asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Why? What's the problem?"

"You ask me what the problem is? You mean besides all the fat that will our clog arteries and finish directly on my hips?"

"They are gorgeous your hips Kurt, stop a bit to dramatize."

"They're perfect because I pay attention to what I eat precisely."

"Exactly, you pay attention all the time, you should be fine if you eat a hot dog once, no?"

"Fine. But I'll have to do more exercise to eliminate it." Kurt sighed.

"I can help with that too babe." Puck said, winking.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

Once their meal in hand, Puck took Kurt to the nearest zoo and this time the eyes of the New Yorker lit like a child.

They walked from cage to cage. Had fun in front of the baby monkeys clumsily trying to climb the trees, went into raptures over a giraffe and its baby giraffe, and gave peanuts to elephants.

They were having fun like crazy and finally had to leave because the zoo was closing. Puck then took Kurt to eat in a small cafe. None of them earned enough money to pay a real restaurant but they didn't care, they were having a good day.

They then went to the cinema to see a movie before taking a taxi back to the loft, after nightfall.

"This day reminds me a song." Kurt said before singing.

_Just a perfect day_  
drink Sangria in the park  
And then later  
when it gets dark, we go home

_Just a perfect day_  
feed animals in the zoo  
Then later  
a movie, too, and then home

Puck nodded, smiling and hummed.

_Oh, it's such a perfect day_  
I'm glad I spend it with you  
Oh, such a perfect day  
You just keep me hanging on  
You just keep me hanging on

"Thank you." Kurt said, smiling.

"You're welcome babe. So I won what?" Puck asked suggestively.

"Seriously Puck? You did all that for that?" Kurt asked indignantly.

"No, I did it so that you have a perfect day. I just thought there was still something else we could do to make the day perfect."

"You're a pervert."

"I don't think I've heard you complain about it until now."

"You have a point."

"Let's go then."

"You'll resent me if I tell you that I have a headache?"

"More than if you just tell me you don't feel like to tonight."

"OK, so I don't feel like to tonight."

"Let's go to bed then."

After Kurt has had done his long skin care routine before going to bed, the two men found themselves in bed. Puck took Kurt in his arms and the New Yorker pressed his back against his friend.

"Puck? Can I ask you to do me a favor? A big one?"

"Ask."

"I'm going back to Lima a few days."

"Sure, I'll go with you."

"It's uh ... It's gonna be my ... my mother's ... birthday. I always place flowers on her grave that day. Before I went there with my father, after there had been Blaine and last year ... Adam accompanied me. I've never been there alone. I don't think I can."

"I'm going with you babe."

"Thanks Puck."

"No problem."

* * *

 

"Why carnations?" Puck asked.

"It was her favorite flowers. Blue carnations. She said they reminded her of my eyes."

"She was right."

"Hi mom. Happy birthday. You must be disappointed in me. I thought I'd come up with Adam this year but ... it's over with him. How did you know you that Dad was the man of your life? How do you know when you meet someone with whom you'll spend the rest of your life?"

"Hey, babe, I'm sure she's not disappointed in you. Mrs. Hummel uh ... hello. He forgot to tell you, he lives in New York, he had no university to go to and he went to New York anyway. He landed an internship at his favorite magazine and now they have hired him. He's talented. You can be proud of him."

"Thanks Puck."

"You're welcome."

"I miss you mom. I really miss you."

Puck wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist from behind to comfort him. They stood in silence for a long moment before Kurt decided to go after stroking the tombstone with his fingertips.

"Goodbye, Mom." he whispered.

"Goodbye Mrs. Hummel." Puck said.

"So ... this is it, this is the last day." Kurt said once installed in the car.

"Yes. I really have to go back to LA now. And you have to go back to show who Kurt Hummel is to all of New York."

"Yeah. I'll miss you, you know."

"I don't go so far. If you need to talk, you call me. At any time of day or night. Anyway, with the time difference, I won't even realize."

"Same to you. You promise it?"

"I promise."


	2. Domestic scenes

They didn't think before moving together. They had spent three perfect weeks on vacation together and had loved waking up in the arms of the other. The idea of extending this perfect feeling to the rest of the year seemed so natural. They hadn't thought two weeks of vacation abroad had nothing to do with sharing the everyday.

They lived together for three months when their first fight broke out. Or rather their first fight due to living together. Surprising that it didn't happen earlier: they each had their little quirks and say that it required some adjustments.

"David! Can you come please? "Sebastian shouted from the restroom.

"Yes, what's happening?" Dave asked, arriving toward his boyfriend.

"What is that?"

"Uh ... the toilet bowl." Dave replied, glancing at what Sebastian showed. "I thought that at your age, you'd know that."

"This is not what I'm talking about!"

"Okay ... what are you talking about then?"

"There's nothing that shocks you?"

"Uh… no. Should I? I feel I should."

"Look out the seat."

"You changed it? Sorry, it's the same color as the old one ..."

"I haven't changed it, no."

"So what's the problem? I don't understand."

"Look well. How is it now?"

"It is ... down?" Dave replied cautiously for fear of giving the wrong answer.

"Here ... You finally understood."

"Honestly, no, I still don't see what the problem is."

"You don't see the problem?"

"No, I don't see the problem. You can maybe explain it to me instead of play guessing at seven in the morning because now I have to get ready to go to class." Dave got mad.

"Nineteen years I have to lift and lower the fucking seat every time I go to piss because apparently us men have to do every efforts to ensure that these ladies have nothing else to do than sit quietly like princesses on their throne and when I finally settle down with my boyfriend without a woman on the horizon, I have to fall on the only guy who gets off on it to lower the seat."

"It's just that the problem? You just had to say it. I'll make an effort to let it up."

"Thank you!"

"Anything else?"

"No, that's all."

"Good. Scrambled eggs or omelet?"

"Omelet? With cheese and bacon please." Sebastian replied, somewhat mollified.

"With cheese and bacon, okay." Dave said, kissing the cheek of his boyfriend.

It took a few months or a few years and several fights before Dave lost his old habit.

* * *

"You can give me the milk Vid please?"

"I'd love it, but there's no more."

"What? It was you who went grocery shopping last time. Why didn't you take some?"

"I hope you're joking now Sebastian!"

"No, why?"

"Wrong answer! I haven't bought some milk because someone started the spare bottle without warning and plus, that same someone has finished the bottle of milk, still without saying anything and puted the empty bottle in the fridge. I thought there was some left, that's why I haven't bought some. So if you want milk, you lift your butt and you're going to buy."

"Or ... I could go and get directly to the source." Sebastian said with a suggestive tone approaching Dave.

"Begin with your personal source because there is no chance that you have access to mine today."

"Oh but he's angry my baby love."

"Don't try to soften me, next time you'll think twice before leaving the empty bottle in the fridge."

Coming out of the shower after that argument, Dave launched a last sneer.

"If you go out to buy milk, think of taking shower gel too. It's not that hard to put the bottle in the trash when it's empty!" And with these words he threw the empty bottle of shower gel towards his boyfriend who caught it just in time.

It was after that one argument that they had established the board of shopping list on which each would write down as and when what was missing in the apartment. It didn't prevent other arguments about it later, Sebastian was quite an airhead for this type of management, but overall, it worked pretty well.

And a few years later, when Lucy, Nalani and Adam had reached the age to eat something other than formula milk at breakfast, Sebastian never forgot to add to the list their favorite pop tart flavors when one of them went home to sleep.

* * *

"David, have you seen my black cashmere sweater?"

"Uh ... Elsewhere than on you when you wear it? Yes, dozens of times in the dressing room."

"Okay, and besides, lately, since the last time I wore it?"

"No, I don't know. You watched in the dressing room?"

"According to you?"

"Well I don't know, perhaps in laundry basket no?"

"I turned the whole apartment, I don't find it."

"In the clothes to iron maybe."

"It's cashmere David, it's not to iron."

"Try anyway, it has possibly been put on the stack by mistake."

"I don't see how what we put to iron, it comes out of the dryer, that sweater is not going in the dryer."

"Oh ..." Dave said sheepishly.

"Vid? You didn't put it in the dryer?"

"Uh, I ..."

"David!"

"Sebastian?" Dave replied in a small voice.

"You put it in the dryer, right?"

"Uh ..."

"But what went through your head?"

"I haven't put it in the dryer."

"So what happened to it?"

"It hasn't enjoyed its journey in the washing machine."

"It's cashmere! Obviously it hasn't enjoyed its journey in the washing machine!"

"I didn't do it on purpose." Dave got mad.

"Thank goodness! It would really be the end if you had done it on purpose."

"Maybe it should just not have been in the basket of dirty laundry if it shouldn't be washed in the machine."

"And where did you want me to put it?"

"I don't know me. At one place that says I'm dirty, I should be taken to the dry cleaner's. Just not where we put all our clothes to wash in the machine."

"Wait, you're not telling me it's my fault if you put my favorite sweater in the machine?"

"And why not? It's just a sweater Sebastian; it's not the end of the world. I'll buy you another."

"This is not just a sweater Vid it's the sweater you gave me for our six months together."

"I know, but it's still just a sweater. It's not a sign of rupture; our history is not in this sweater."

"For you, maybe. I love this sweater. When I put it, I think of you, it's as if I snuggled into your arms. When you're not here and I miss you, it reassures me."

Dave smiled like an idiot hearing this confession and Sebastian got annoyed seeing it.

"Look, I knew you'd make fun of me if I told you. But you have no right to mock me when I'm mad at you."

"I'm not mocking you, I find it lovely. Can I get away with it by offering you my real arms this time? I promise I'll buy you another comforter tomorrow."

"It's not a comforter." Sebastian pouted.

"Yes, it is. But it doesn't matter." Dave said, taking the old green t-shirt with the Eiffel Tower that Sebastian had lent him the first time he had brought him at his house.

"What is the connection with our argument?" Sebastian asked, confused.

"The connection is that I have a comforter too. When I miss you, I take this t-shirt."

"But it's awful."

"Maybe, but it makes me think of you. Everyone can't have a cashmere sweater as a comforter. Can we stop this argument now?"

"We can think about it." Sebastian replied, snuggling in the arms of Dave. "I just need to find something else to wear to that dinner."

"Or ... we could call Tyler and Lisa and tell them we're sick and spend the evening alone together."

"It's a program I like." Sebastian replied by sliding a hand on the crotch of Dave.

"Well that's something that shirt doesn't do."

"How much it didn't like the washing machine?"

"We'll say that it must be the perfect size for a child of six or seven years." Dave replied lifting Sebastian who clung to him, his legs around his waist.

They bought a special basket for the clothes to bring to the dry cleaner's right the following Saturday and Dave bought a new sweater to Sebastian. But they kept the shrunken sweater as a reminder. A few years later, they chose to offer it to a child who had become very important in their lives.

* * *

"Sebastian, you have to learn how to control yourself!" Dave shouted, just past the door of the apartment.

"What? He was insulting us and I should have let him?" Sebastian got angry.

"Yes, you should. He was two heads taller than you and he might have been not alone."

"And then what? It allowed him to insult us with impunity?"

"No, of course, I'd love for all the morons of the earth to be put in their place. But you can't always take care of it Scar."

"I can't put them all in place, but if I don't do it with those I meet, who will?"

"I don't know, I don't care. But I care about you, I don't want you to get killed because you'll have come across a nervous and haven't been able to hold your tongue."

"He hasn't killed me you see."

"Not this time, but it could happen. I wouldn't recover if it happened."

"Sorry, but I refuse to be insulted ..."

"Oh, you're so frustrating sometimes Sebastian! I love you, alive. I don't particularly like being insulted either, but I vowed to never again use my fists years ago."

"No one ask you to David."

"Yes, this is exactly what you'll force me to do one day if you don't lose that bad habit. Because the day when one of them will want to beat you as Blaine after his high school dance, you can't expect of me to remain idly doing nothing."

"It'll never go that far."

"Oh yeah? And why not? Blaine did nothing, he hadn't said them anything, all he did was going to a dance with another boy. Can you tell me why you, it wouldn't happen to you while you spend your time to tease them? You think you're invincible?"

"I'd rather die at their hands than let myself be dragged in the mud without saying anything."

"I hate you Sebastian. I love you but when you do that, I hate you. I hate that you'd leave me forever rather than just let them say, from time to time. I won't go flourish your grave if it happens, you are warned."

On his words, Dave came out of the apartment, slamming the door violently behind him, leaving Sebastian think back to his behavior. He made several tours of the area, walking, letting the fresh air of November soothe a little his anxiety of one day be separated from the man he loved the most because of his habit of always tease homophobes without ever worrying about the consequences.

* * *

"No Vid, no way."

"But why not?"

"Because we've already seen it hundreds of times already."

"So what? This is a good movie anyway."

"No Vid, a good movie is The Butler, for example."

"But you can't compare, it's not at all the same kind."

"Okay, then I'll make you a comparison that you can't refute. Love Actually, that's a good movie. Not your 27 Dresses."

"Okay, Love Actually is better, but I didn't say it was the best movie, just that it was a good movie."

"Not good enough for me to agree to watch it when there is a Jets game."

"What? The Jets? You want me to miss 27 dresses for a Jets game? Are you joking? "

"Not at all, it's out of question that I miss a Jets game."

"The Jets? You're seriously still supporting the Jets? No, it's just not possible."

"Yes, I'm still a fan of the Jets. Don't start on it, I still don't see what you find in the Bears."

"I don't know, randomly, it's the Chicago team. You just say so if you'd rather live in New York. Go, Kurt is single right now I think."

"No, but what you do to me? It has nothing to do. It's just a football team, Kurt doesn't interfere with that."

"And why not?"

"Because we've already talked about it a thousand times. And especially because we're not talking about Kurt there."

"You prefer to talk about Blaine perhaps?"

"But I don't care about Kurt and Blaine, I'm with you, I don't wanna look elsewhere. I supported the Jets before I met you all. And stop changing conversation, we watch the game."

"It's not possible, I refuse to miss 27 dresses for a Jets game."

"But you have the DVD Vid, why do you want so much to watch it just tonight?"

"I must at all costs have a good reason?"

"To make me miss my game, it'd be better if you had a good reason, yes."

"Well sorry, I have no good reason, I just want to watch it tonight, OK?" Dave got mad.

"What happened? You had a bad day, right?"

"No, I don't see what makes you say that."

"You insist to see the film that you watch when you're feeling down, you suspect me of wanting to watch the game because I'd rather live in New York with Kurt or Blaine. I know you Vid, there's something bothering you."

"I think I failed my last exam. It counts for half of the grade. I'll fail my year. I ... I knew I had chosen the wrong path. How can I be a credible teacher if I fail my exams?" Dave dropped with quavering voice.

"Hey, no, Vid, I don't want to hear you say that anymore. You'll be the best teacher they'll have ever had. And you haven't yet failed your year. You strike me the blow every time, you tell me that you failed, and in the end you've had a great grade. We'll watch 27 dresses, we'll eat a jar of ice cream, go to bed and tomorrow it will be better, okay?"

"No. You're right, we watch the game, we keep the ice cream and if it's not better tomorrow, we can watch 27 Dresses. And I'm sorry. For what I said about Kurt and Blaine. I didn't really mean it."

"I know, it's okay, I forgive you."

Sebastian knew. He knew that Dave had this tendency to feel threatened when his morale wasn't rosy. Often it was Kurt or Blaine, but it could be any man around them. Once even he made a scene about Lisa when he was worried about the last medical examination of Paul, who had finally revealed nothing but a small peak of cholesterol without seriousness.

Over the years, Sebastian had learnt how to know that if Dave suspected him of cheating in the middle of an argument that really had nothing to do with it, it was a sign that he had to worry about something else.


	3. Stéphane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote that there's a while now, in fact, long before I wrote the chapter in which this moment is mentioned. This is written as a page of diary from Sebastian's point of view. It concerns his first time, in other words, the only time he had sex with someone other than Dave (I clarify, in case I haven't been clear about this in The Rose and the Fox, My Sebastian is a loudmouth as they say , those who speak the most ...)
> 
> For those who haven't read The Rose and The Fox before landing here, first, you're wrong because it's a nice story which I'm rather proud of and then, must know that his first time didn't go well, so if you're a little sensitive, I don't go into too much detail I think, but just in case, perhaps it's better to abstain.

_I loved him. Well, I think I loved him, I'm no longer sure of anything after last night._

_Stéphane took me to the restaurant to celebrate our two months together. He knew that I had no experience of sex. He's twenty, for him it's not new; he has already done this a million times, with several men. And even one or two girls when he was still in high school before realizing he would never love it. He is experienced, confident._

_He didn't put pressure on me for us to have sex together but I could tell he wanted to. And I loved him so much. I think I loved him anyway. I wanted to give him what he wanted. But it hurts so much now._

_I wanted to make him happy. I must have looked nervous at the restaurant because he spent the meal to ask if I was okay. I loved him. I really loved him._

_I don't know how I managed to tell him what I wanted. Entering in his car so he drive me home before returning to his small apartment in the suburbs, I don't know how it came out but I told him that I wanted to finish the evening at his._

_He has seemed to hesitate but then he started the car. The Arc de Triomphe, the Eiffel tower moving away, the ring road, the highway. I haven't seen passing the half hour it took us to get to his building._

_I loved him so much. Why did he do this to me? It hurts so badly! He asked me if I was sure before leaving the car and I said yes. We took the stairs up to his apartment. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it would explode._

_And then we ended up in his apartment. He offered me a drink, to relax, he said. Then I really don't know what happened, suddenly we were in his room, both naked, kissing and he was rubbing his hard on against my thigh._

_I ended up lying on his bed, his hand busily to get me hard as he spoke in my ear. He was talking to me in English. Why? He's French and we always talked in his language. I don't understand why he started to speak in English._

_He told me to relax and that everything would be okay and that he loved me and that he would never hurt me and that I should trust him. And I trusted him._

_I loved him and he loved me nothing wrong could happen, right?_

_I was only half hard in his hand and when he asked if I wanted it to be him to top, I couldn't do anything else but nod._

_And then it went very quickly. I didn't see where he took out the condoms and lube from and he had already made me lie on my stomach. Lying against me, his hot breath on my neck. And suddenly it's there, a finger sinking, cold and wet and his voice that whispers to me that it will hurt a little at first; that I just need to relax and he promises that it will be good. I trust; I love him. His finger moves and my muscles are protesting against the intrusion._

_I bite the pillow, it'll go away._

_And then another finger and another one. My muscles seem to have abandoned the battle and he believes that everything is fine. It burns every time his fingers move. And I wonder how long it lasts'' at first''. And then his fingers are no longer there. And it's like a relief._

_And then he's here, the weight of his body on me. I want to stop him, tell him I've changed my mind but the words stay stuck in my throat. His hands are on my shoulders and something presses right where his fingers were._

_Everything is mixed. His voice in my ears which words I don't understand, his hot breath on my neck, his hands that wander on me._

_And the cry I stifle into the pillow when his cock sinks slowly giving me the impression of ripping me up in two._

_He must have believed it was a cry of pleasure or I don't know but he continued. He didn't move anymore. How long? No idea. It could be thirty seconds or ten minutes. And then he resumed moving._

_His cock went back and forth in me and I wanted to scream, tell him to stop but I couldn't do it. I was no more at all hard and I hurt everywhere._

_But I loved him, I could no longer tell him to stop. It was I who had wanted._

_I don't even know how long he has continued to do his own thing breathing to me words in my ear. He eventually pulled out, he removed the condom and he jerked off until coming on my back._

_I didn't really realize that I was crying. He cleaned my back and then he made me turn over. He saw that I wasn't hard, he had to believe that I had also come and he wasn't surprised more than that that there wasn't cum on the sheets._

_He wiped my tears; smiling to me seeming a little worried and asked me if everything was okay. I just nodded, I couldn't do anything else._

_If I had said no, he'd have wanted to talk about it and I didn't have the strength for that. I didn't have the strength to tell him how much I had hurt and that I never wanted to do it again. I didn't have the strength to break his heart._

_I love him too much for that. Well, I loved him._

_I don't know what to do now. I should have told him, he would have listened to me, because he loves me. I think so._

_We're going back in America within a month. It gives me a good excuse to break up. Without telling him the real reason. And just a month to find excuses to not have sex again with him._

_I loved him and he loves me. And yet no one has ever hurt me so much._


End file.
